


First Blood

by MeridianPurified



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridianPurified/pseuds/MeridianPurified
Summary: How Paloine lost her husband and Kardir his father
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	First Blood

It was a full moon, Paloine’s husband and son had assumed their beast forms when the moon had risen. But Paloine didn’t mind their lycanthropy, she loved them both dearly despite it, she knew they would never hurt her.

They lived out in the countryside, in a small cottage, so that father and son could indulge in their beastial forms away from other people.

She tucked the covers over Kardir. He was still a pup, only 3, too young to go out during the full moon with his father, Herdrich.

Paloine ran a gentle hand through Kardir’s brown fur and smiled, he was the light of her life and she loved him more than anything.

She was roused from her sleeping son by commotion outside, she looked up from Kardir as she heard what she thought was scrabbling on the porch of their cottage, followed by muffled voices.

Paloine glanced down to Kardir to make sure he hadn’t been disturbed.

The pup was still sleeping peacefully. So Paloine got up and went to the door to check what was going on.

She gently pushed the door open. Two men in armour wielding silver swords stood on her porch.

“Oh, we’re sorry to disturb you ma'am.” One of them said. “We’re the Silver Hand you see, werewolf hunters.”

Paloine felt sick. She couldn’t speak.

“We saw one roaming the wilds and gave chase, it fled here, we think it was trying to get into your house.” He stepped aside, and gave Paloine a clear view to a dead werewolf.

The realization gripped Paloine tightly, she raised a hand to her mouth. It was unmistakably him. Her husband in his wolf form, lay dead on the porch.

“You don’t have to worry anymore, ma'am. You’re safe now.” The second of the Silver Hand smiled.

Paloine’s hands balled into fists and then erupted into flame. No sooner had she charged her spells had she blasted a scorching hole through each of the Silver Hand. They slumped to the ground dead and Paloine hurried to Herdrich’s side.

“Herdrich? Husband?” She gently held his corpse, clinging to the hope that he was still alive. The tears were running freely now. “Please wake up.” She whispered into his fur, her tears soaking his pelt.

Paloine trembled as she clutched him tightly, crying loudly into the night for her husband, but no one heard her.

Her grief mixed with her rage. Who were these Silver Hand? How dare they attack and kill innocent werewolves like they were all guilty of something? How dare they kill Herdrich at his own house?

Gods, how would she explain this Kardir?

Paloine pressed a gentle kiss to Herdrich’s forehead, closing his now glazed eyes and holding him close, and prayed Hircine would have mercy on his soul.


End file.
